The present invention relates to a method for transmitting data.
A data transmission method in a data processing system suitable for use in a motor vehicle, in which data is transmitted in accordance with a predetermined data protocol between a transmitter, which is part of a sensor unit, and a receiver, which is part of a central computing unit, is known from European patent document EP 0 693 409 A2. The predetermined data protocol includes a pulse-width modulated signal (PWM signal), which has a predetermined period duration, i.e., a predetermined interval between two sequential pulse-width modulated signals. The information is transmitted in the form of various widths of the pulses within a period duration. Error monitoring in regard to whether the transmitted signal has been impaired by an interference signal is executed by monitoring the period duration and, in the event of a deviation from the predetermined period duration, not classifying the corresponding signal as a perfectly transmitted signal.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the method of the type cited above in regard to a functional expansion when transmitting data protocols via only one serial interface, in particular in the form of an electrical line.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by exemplary embodiments of a method for transmitting data according to the present invention.
A data bus connection typically used for data transmission and diagnostic purposes may be saved for other uses by the present invention. The data transmission via PWM signals is also less susceptible to interference.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.